Soon
by ToryV
Summary: Buffy visits Faith in a dream. F/B One shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the show, don't own jack. Yep, got it.**

**A/N: Another one shot. I was bored, thought it'd be fun to write some fuffyness (and take a few potshots at Riley) Seriously does anyone else hate that meathead? Gah! I feel like punching the screen whenever Captain Dumbass is on.**

**Summary: During Faith's coma (obviously) **

**Sunnydale Hospital . . . **

Buffy sat quietly beside Faith's bedside, holding the unmoving slayers hand in both of her own.

"There's been a lot of stuff going on Fai; you need to wake up soon. You're missing so much." Buffy mumbled. She imagined what Faith might fire back. She gave up wishing the cocky brunette would reply to what she would say.

"There's this guy. He's a T.A in one of my classes or something. He's really….dense."

'_Corn fed beefstick makin with the mooneyes at ya, huh Blondie.'_

Buffy's imaginary Faith replied. The small blonde even imagined Faith wiggling those perfect eyebrows of hers.

"He won't take a hint. Keeps trying to make with the conversation. Even blurted out 'I like cheese' once. Cue the weirdness."

'_Sounds like a real winner there, B.'_ Buffy chuckled.

The blonde grew quiet and looked down at her hands that held Faith's, their fingers were laced. Buffy gently ran her thumbs over the soft skin of the younger girl's hand. The slayer lost track of time, not even she knew exactly when her eyelids fell, casting her into a light comfortable sleep.

**Dream . . . **

When Buffy opened her eyes, she was no longer in the white hospital room that reminded her of purgatory. Instead, she was in a very familiar place that she knew all too well. She quietly sat on a swing that hung from a towering oak tree, overlooking a sea of green grass, even more trees surrounding the meadow. Buffy smiled, feelings of peace washing over her.

"Ya know B, as much as I love this place, we seriously should consider a change of scenery, once in a while." Buffy's smile grew, as she heard the familiar voice approach from behind her. She felt the two ropes of the swing jerk slightly, as Faith gently began to push the small blonde.

"Why? It's nice here. Really peaceful." Faith chuckled, continuing to push the older slayer.

"Well. **You** my dearest, only have to stay here when we are lucky enough to share a little dream. **I** on the other hand, am often left stuck here for a lot longer, after you wake up." Buffy frowned and stopped the swing, turning to the brunette. "Really?" Faith nodded and shrugged. "It's not a big deal B, besides…" Faith ran her thumb gently over Buffy's cheek "it reminds me of you. We made this place together. So it's nice ta have a little bit of you around, yunno?" Buffy smiled and turned back around, Faith started to push the swing again.

"So Twinkie, what are you doing sleeping right now? Usually don't get to see you for another couple hours. Fell asleep during class or something?" Buffy giggled, shaking her head. "Nah, I'm actually visiting you." Faith faked a scoff "Still visiting that old stiff, are you?" Buffy giggled again, their friendly banter comforting her when she wasn't acting out both parts. "Don't say that. And yes, I still visit you. I even talk to you, guess you just never listen." Buffy feigned hurt. Faith chuckled "Nah I listen, B. You're getting it on, with some cornfed beefstick." The blonde detected jealousy, in the younger girl's words and smiled.

"Nah, he's just a big dope, really. Besides, I'm still waiting for a certain someone to wake the hell up." Faith stopped swinging Buffy and laughed. The older girl felt the brunette lean over her shoulder. "Good" Faith whispered huskily, in Buffy's ear. A shiver ran up the blonde's spine.

The dark slayer plopped down on the ground beside the swing, crossing her legs Indian style. Buffy slipped down from the swing, and was met by a pair of strong arms, gently pulling her into the brunette's lap.

The little blonde relaxed into Faith's embrace, wrapping her arms around the brunettes.

"Please wake up soon, Fai. Just…Please." The younger slayer placed soft kisses all over, the back of the blonde's neck. "You smell good, even in dreams, B." "Faith." "I know, I know, B. Soon, I don't know when. My gut tells me soon though, ok?" Buffy sighed, turning in Faith's arms. "Think our times up, B." The older girl nodded sadly and placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips. "I love you, Fai." "Love you, B." the brunette gave her a sad smile. "Oh and by the way…can you scratch my nose? It is driving me insane." Buffy gave a laugh/sob and nodded.

The blonde slayers eyes shot open, taking in her surroundings. When Buffy realized were she was, she frowned and looked over at Faith, "You'd better be right about 'soon' missy." Buffy leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on her love's lips.

"I'll see you, in a little bit." Buffy got up and began walking out the door. She stopped halfway and turned, knowing she forgot something. When it hit her, she gave an evil grin.

"Should I?...Nah…It'll give you a little more motivation for you to wake up Faithy."

The blonde slayer turned and out the door, she went.

**Faith's Coma. . .**

"Not cool, B!"

**End**

**A/N: Wicked cheesey i know haha. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try working on The Letter a little bit, so expect another chapter up in the near future. Laters guys!**


End file.
